1. <Technical Field>
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas processing apparatus in which a decomposition and a chemical reaction of a harmful chemical substance of an exhaust gas which is exhausted from a boiler, including Nox (nitrogen oxides), a particle substance and hydrocarbon, and from an engine, are promoted; and relates to a chemical work and an environment machine and apparatus.
2. <Prior Art>
Up to now, a processing technique having a low cost and for processing effectively NOx in an exhaust gas and fine particles in a harmful substance has not been established. As a removal technique for NOx, a denitration technology using ammonia is established for a fixed machine such as a boiler and an engine, but this technique has not been employed in a moving machine, such as an automobile, from an aspect of the safety.
For NOx removal from a diesel vehicle there has been performed a high pressure injection into the engine, and there has been a configuration of a combustion chamber, but with only this measure a satisfactory technology has not been established.
There is a device in which, as to NOx in an exhaust gas, a noble metal catalyst such as platinum is used, and using the catalyst in a post-process fine particles are decomposed, but NOx reduction effect has been as low as about 15% and a regular processing apparatus has not been established.
Further, there is a three way catalyst in which the noble metal is contained mainly, but this catalyst has a high cost and is not employed practically. In this, since the platinum used in the catalyst is lowered in catalyst function due to sulfur in the fuel, a low sulfur fuel is necessary.
On the other hand, as a removal technique for the fine particles, a technique, in which low temperature oxidation decomposition of NO2 using a noble metal such as platinum has been established, but this technique has a high cost, and widespread use thereof has not been attained.
Now, a method for processing, in which, using a ceramic filter, the fine particles are adsorbed and after the adsorption this is processed with combustion, has been established. However, a batch processing and an alternative processing system in a plural processing system have been established, but since this has a high cost and disadvantages in use, the spread thereof has not occurred.
In the diesel engine, the components in the harmful substance in the exhaust gas can change to a great extent depending on the operating conditions, and the method in which all the present processing apparatuses are followed and an apparatus in which a decreased processing function is regenerated in a real time has not been realized.
It is established a technique wherein, without the effect of sulfur, , NO of NOx in an exhaust gas is decomposed completely and a necessary NO2 for oxidizing the fine particles under a low temperature of about 300° C. is generated in a real time.
It is established a technique wherein generated NO2 and the ozone generated in an oxygen atmosphere and an active oxygen are used as an oxidation agent, and a particle substance is decomposed under a low temperature of about 300° C. using completely a low catalyst.
It is established a technique wherein by following an operation condition of the engine, a processing is carried out in a real time.
It is established a technique wherein a construction having a low cost and a durability performance is attained.
It is established an apparatus in which an ammonia generation means is accompanied independently, and NOx (nitrogen oxides) is processed effectively.
It is established a technique using a generator system having a high heat resistance and a superior efficiency, wherein when an exhaust gas is processed according to a discharge and an electric application, an additional electric capacity is compensated and there is a compatibility with an already established generator.